1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to power semiconductor modules, and more particularly to a power semiconductor module that includes capacitors connected in parallel to one another, and that includes first connection elements bonded to a first busbar and second connection elements bonded to a second busbar, an insulating element between the two busbars, and a pressure assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power semiconductor modules are known in the art and used in inverter systems, in which capacitors are electrically connected with two busbars by means of soldered, welded, or screw contacts. The reliability of such soldered, welded, or screw contacts is inconsistent.
In highly reliable power semiconductor modules, pressure contacts are preferred in chip and direct copper bonding (DCB). However, such pressure bonding has not yet been achieved with respect to the connection elements of capacitors. This is because the connection elements of capacitors are located in a different plane, or are oriented in a different direction from the DCB contacts, and an additional pressure system would consequently be necessary.